mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Wubbox
|release date = 2015-12-10 |release version = 1.3.7 |available = Level 20 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Gold |beds required = 1 |element1 = Electricity |class = Rare |subclass = Supernatural |size = 4 x 4 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price starpower= 1 |selling price coin = Inactive price 38,352 Active price 312,079 |placement xp = 1 |regular version = }} Activation The Rare Wubbox is activated in a similar manner to the regular Wubbox. The major difference is that instead of needing to box one of each natural monster on the islands in which it resides, be it Plant Island, Cold Island, Air Island, Water Island, Earth Island and Gold Island, it requires natural Rare Monsters instead. Just like the regular variety, the Rare Wubbox boxing requirement can be bypassed by using diamonds. It costs 38 for each monster to be filled and will cost 570 in total if the feeding process is bypassed completely. Once one of each Rare Monster is given to the Rare Wubbox, it will activate and be able to generate coins, be able to be fed to increase its level, up to 20, and also have its own unique set of likes of certain monsters and decorations. Boxing Monsters Boxing is done using the exact same process for the Rare Wubbox as one would for the regular Wubbox. The sole difference is that the monsters that must be Boxed may only be of the Natural (Rare) class. A "Box It" option will always appear in all monster menus, regardless of whether or not they are allowed to be boxed, or still needed for boxing. At any rate, a monster cannot be boxed if they are not needed. The game blocks that action and displays a notification before completing the Boxing. Once the Rare Wubbox is placed on an island, and once another placed monster is selected, an additional option to "Box It" appears. Additionally, the option to "Box it" shows up in the Nursery after the Rare Wubbox is placed. Thus, monsters can go straight from the nursery into the Rare Wubbox without being placed on the island first. After a monster has been boxed, it doesn't count towards the happiness of other monsters, even with the effects of a Unity Tree. For example, suppose there is a Ghazt on Plant Island that's at 100% Happiness, in part because there is also a Rare Entbrat there as well. But if that Rare Entbrat is boxed, the Ghazt's Happiness will reduce to 75%, assuming there is no common Entbrat on the island. Another common Entbrat or Rare Entbrat would need to be placed in order to restore the Happiness of the Ghazt. Technically, once a monster has been Boxed, it is "gone." It doesn't generate coins, and it doesn't make other monsters happy. If the Boxed monster was at Level 15 and had appeared on Gold Island, Boxing it on its natural island will also make it disappear from Gold Island, for example if you had a Mammott on Gold Island and from its natural island, and teleported it to Shugabush island, it is removed from Gold Island. Activation on Gold Island Like its common counterpart, the Rare Wubbox can be placed on Gold Island at Level 15+, but it will be initially inactive. To activate it, one must box one of every level 15 Rare Monster. Boxing these monsters on Gold Island will remove them from their home island. If a Rare Wubbox is removed from Gold Island, it will go back to its inactive form again. This activation counts for "Powerup a Wubbox on Gold Island" goal, however, packing rare monsters does not count for "Box all NNN (natural) Island monster species in a Wubbox on Gold Island" goals. Description The Rare Wubbox is a monster that had been released in December 10th 2015. It had first been released on the Version 1.3.7 update, exclusively at Plant Island. It had been included in Cold Island since 22nd July 2016, 19:00 UTC, during Version 1.4.3. It had been included in Air Island since 23rd September during the 2.0.0 update, at approximately 18:00 UTC. It had been released to Water Island and Earth Island unofficially on 23rd December 2016 and became fully released on 4th January 2017, at approximately 19:00 UTC. The Rare Wubbox is very different from its regular counterpart. It has keyboard keys on its arms, it has a grille-like mouth, the core in the middle is replaced with a vinyl record, and has green eyes rather than red, as well as yellow electricity instead of blue. The record's label, when examined closely, reads "skinny puppy". It isn't possible to read the album title. The Rare Wubbox in box form is similar to a Common Wubbox, with some differences. Instead of being yellow and brown, the box is colored salmon and silver. The button on top is replaced by a vinyl record and player, and there are several speakers on it. The doorway now lacks stairs and rocks, and appears to have a car grille over it. The two pillars also have small keyboards. Powered up, the Rare Wubbox has the same color scheme as the box, green eyes and blue eyelids (as opposed to maroon and red), a huge mouth that does not move while the monster is idle, and its parts are connected by yellow electricity. The monster's feet also lack the common toes, being one whole pad. Occasionally, when the Rare Wubbox expands its arms, there appears to be the sort of bars one would see on a media player (which has red, orange, yellow, and green bars, which represent the volume) on the extended part of its arms. It appears to be missing its right shoulder pad, sporting an arched metal piece instead. Song Unlike other rares, who have songs identical to their counterpart, this Wubbox's sound is a medley of synthesized garbling and vocalized words, with a voice similar to that of someone speaking through a talkbox on keyboard or a vocoder. Its voice is so distorted that it's hard to make out what it is saying. It uses technical words such as "error", "loading", "volume" and "overflow". For a discussion and various interpretations of its exact phrases and lyrics, see the talk page. When asked about the exact lyrics, the Monster Handlers declined to comment. See also the Wikipedia articles on Mondegreen, apophenia, and pareidolia. Breeding Just like its regular counterpart, the Rare Wubbox cannot be bred; it can only be purchased in the StarShop, not the regular Market. Fortunately, it is available at any time of the year. Currently, it can only be bought on Plant, Cold, Air, Water, and Earth Islands, for 1 Starpower. Once it has been activated and fed to at least level 15, it can then be Teleported to Gold Island. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Earning rate is in coins per minute, for an Activated Wubbox only (until fully "fed" it produces nothing except rest notes). Feeding Monsters Likes |Thumpies Totem, Too|10||Mount Knottshurr|16||Freed Thing|14||Boss Monument|18| }} Strategy Buying a Filled Rare Wubbox If all Rares are available to Buy for Starpower ( ), which sometimes happen during Seasonal or Anniversary events, then you can buy and fill a Wubbox instantly. There are different strategies using the resources differently. Monsters should not be bought from the Market with Diamonds but instead using the button to buy all remaining. Speedups cost is calculated assuming an Enhanced Nursery. Upgrading the Nursery (25 ) is usually worth it if speeding up many Monster eggs in Nursery. Name Origin See Wubbox. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for Rare Wubbox.png|Active Wubboxed rare.png|Inactive , see Monster Names. Notes Rarewubtease.png|Teaser Rarewubpro.png|Initial release at Plant Island ColdIslandRareWubbox.png|Cold Island release Rarewubairteaser.png|Rare Wubbox introduction to Air Island teaser Rarewubairrelease.png|Air Island release Rare Wubbox Air Island News.png|Rare Wubbox Arrives on Air Island Rare wubbox waterearth.png|Water and Earth Island release *Using diamonds to fill the rest of the Rare Wubbox's inventory can sometimes be a better, less time-consuming option, as all Rare Monsters are only available through certain special events that may take tons of weeks/months to successfully collect/breed. Buying them all at once allows you to gain these Rare Monsters when they're not currently in event. *The Rare Wubbox was teased here on this Facebook link. *During its activation animation, the Rare Wubbox yells "Error!" in a distorted way. *Other than Dipsters, which consume no beds (but will still generate coins), the Rare Wubbox is at current the most efficient monster in terms of its maximum coin production, minimum coin production rate and second place in its bed consumption (Dipsters is first). At level 1, it only requires one bed and in return gives a whopping 54,000 coin maximum income, compared to the 43,200 maximum income and 15 minimum coin production rate gained from the common Wubbox (which requires 6 beds). *The Rare Wubbox was added to the game on December 10th, 2015. *The Rare Wubbox is also the only Rare to have a different song than its common counterpart. *Before the addition of the Epic Monsters, the Rare Wubbox was the only monster to like decorations from the StarShop. *The Rare Wubbox never blinks or moves its mouth during its idle animation; it only does so during its singing animation. *The Rare Wubbox costs the the least amount of Starpower in the StarShop, requiring only 1 . *The Rare Wubbox has the longest incubating time of all monsters. *Rare Wubbox was released to Cold island on July 22, 2016. At the same day it was first released to Cold Island, all natural Rares of Cold Island were discounted by half. This did not occur with the initial release at Plant Island though. *Rare Wubbox Is the first non-natural monster to speak English, followed by Brump and Blipsqueak. *In the Original Soundtrack, the Rare Wubbox could be heard on Water and Earth island before its official release there. This is also the case for several monsters, including the Shrubb and Deedge in Dawn of Fire in the Continent and Space Island soundtracks. *It is possible to have an inactive Wubbox and Rare Wubbox at the same time. This does not conflict each other as they do not require the same monsters - the common Wubbox requires common Natural Monsters while the Rare Wubbox requires Natural Rare Monsters. *On Gold Island, boxing every Rare Monster using only Starpower and Food in requires 35,000 and 8,192,000 (not counting Rare Wubbox food). *For a period in December starting Friday the 23rd, the Rare Wubbox was on sale on all Islands in the Market'' ''for 0 coins. It also was in the market of the Water and Earth Islands, even though it wasn't in the StarShop yet. The Water and Earth ones where missing animations and used the song of the common Wubbox on the islands. From this, it can be inferred that the Rare Wubbox's addition to the Market during the sale was accidental. **On January 3rd 2017, Rare Wubbox was added to the Starshop on Water Island and Earth Island. Rare Wubbox was also fixed for people who had the Rare Wubbox before it was officially added to the Starshop, which was unofficially released on December 23rd 2016. *On Water Island and Earth Island, the disc on the Rare Wubbox's chest does not ever move when it sings its song. *Rare Wubbox on Water Island and Earth Island got released at the same time, despite it being released on one island at time before. It’s icon was also leaked in the book of monsters before released. *There appears to be writing on its record. Part of it appears to be the My Singing Monsters logo. It is, unfortunately too small to make out. *Rare Wubbox still doesn't appear on Ethereal Island, even though all the Rarethereals are available. *Rare Wubbox also doesn't appear on Wublin Island, unlike its common counterpart. *Rare Wubbox's codename is O, which the game thinks is the Legendary element. This is likely a mistake and was Rare Wubbox is not supposed to be Legendary. *Normally you cannot have more than one inactive Rare Wubbox at a time; if you purchase one from a like menu of a monster, you can have multiple. Rare Wubbox.png|Active Wubboxed rare.png|Inactive Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Electricity Category:Gold Island Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases